


Foot Fetish

by EthenaRising



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chollie - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Justice Bros, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthenaRising/pseuds/EthenaRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chlollie- It has been brought to Oliver's attention that…he has some ugly feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I recently found AO3, so decided to post some of my older stories here. This was originally posted at FF.net back in 2009 :) 
> 
> Just a cute, silly, fluffy story that was inspired while I was getting a pedicure one day.

Oliver was just finishing his early morning yoga routine when he sensed a presence behind him. Without coming down from his perfected handstand stance he called to the intruder.

"Bart, I assume the surveillance went as planned."

Through a mouth full of a Mcdonald's Breakfast burrito he said, "No  _Problemo_  Bossman. The other's are on the way back. They were taking to long so I went on a breakfast run."

"McDonald's huh. Breakfast of champions."

"Nah, this is just a snack. I ran over to France for a croissant, then to Mexico for a breakfast burrito. I got hungry on the way back so swung by McDonald's. Twice."

"Does the phrase 'treat your body like a temple' mean anything to you."

"Definitely. Which is why I'm watching what I eat. A physique as god like as this must be maintained."

"It must be hard keeping all those ladies away."

"You have no idea." Bart said as he walked around Oliver coming to a stop in front of him. "And do you have to do that. I mean it can't be good for you with all the blood rushing to your head. Also is there a rule that yoga has to be done sans a shirt. I mean really. I don't need to see that."

Oliver laughed and carefully came down grabbing a towel wrapping it around his neck. "Like you said, it's not easy to maintain a desirable physique. Some of us have to work at it. We can't all be as lucky as you."

"Damn Straight. So really, what's with the lack of clothes? Oh wait, I know. Chloe is coming over soon isn't she? You were trying to impress her. Gotta say that's low man. Chloe puts more values then on looks alone."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to impress anyone. It's just easier to move with less restricting clothes."

"So it has nothing to do with the chances of our favorite blonde reporter stopping by."

"Drop it Bart. So fill me in on the surveillance you did," Oliver said as he flopped down on to the couch propping his feet on the coffee table.

Bart came around to sit next time him. "Well, we noticed that- WHOA! Dude, what's up with your feet?"

Oliver looked down at his feet. "What do you mean? My feet are fine."

"You mean they've always looked like that?"

"Looked like what."

"Like Fred Flintstone got jiggy with a Hobbit, and their baby made it with Big Foot."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"What makes no sense?"

Oliver and Bart glanced up to see A.C. and Victor coming out of the elevator.

"I'll tell you what makes no sense. How Oliver here has ever kept a girl once they've seen the hideousness of his feet."

"Bart!"

"It's so true. Come take a look guys."

Amidst Oliver's protesting the other two members of the Justice Bros came over to see what Bart was going on about. Oliver expected them to just brush off Bart's antics and then they could move on. He was sadly mistaken.

"Dude! What's up with your feet?"

"I know feet aren't meant to be pretty, but damn. Your feet are pretty ugly. In fact I'd say they are down right Fugley."

"Come on guys, there not that bad."

"Are you kidding, I bet you could totally play a piano with those toes. Have you ever tried to peel a banana with them?" Bart asked as him grabbed a banana from the counter looking at it.

"What! No. That's ridiculous.

"What's ridiculous is the fact you have kept a female around after they got a look at those things," Victor said as he cautiously poked one of Oliver's toes. "Has a female ever actually seen your feet up close and stuck around?"

Oliver kicked at his hand slightly then looked down at his feet again. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall any women who had seen his feet, and stuck around at least. In his younger wilder days he was with a lot of women, but generally lots of alcohol was involved so maybe they didn't notice. And it wasn't like he stuck around long the mornings after. After he got back from the island and later became Green Arrow he calmed his wilder ways, at least in private. He still was portrayed as a billionaire playboy in the tabloids, but behind the scenes he no longer participated in random hook ups. His relationships as of late have been few and far between, and sadly his sex life has seriously lacking. But all of that was just because of the secretiveness he was forced to maintain by being Green Arrow and not because of his feet though. Right?

He shook his head of those thoughts. "I really don't see the big deal."

"The big deal Dude, is that if you let a woman see your feet before marriage, you are doomed to a single life forever," A.C. said gravely.

"I don't know amigo, Oliver does has a pretty large bank account. I'm sure there are a few women out there who would over look his disfiguration in place of his billions."

"Yeah, you are probably right." A.C. said slapping Oliver on the back. "Better make sure you make sound investments Boss. If your money doesn't keep the girls from running, maybe you can look into some kind of foot plastic surgery."

Oliver leaned his head back against the couch looking up at the ceiling. Finally he raised his head back up and looked over at the boys. "So what you are saying is that my feet are so ugly that if a woman saw them before we were married she would more then likely dump me, unless of course she was only using me for my billions."

"EXACTLY."

"As long as I understand you guys. So I just have to make sure the future Mrs. Queen doesn't get a look at my feet before I get her to say 'I Do' right?"

"Now you got it," Bart said with a smile.

"You guys are crazy," he said throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Fine man, don't believe us. But you'll thank us for this one day," A.C. said.

"Alright enough about my feet. Fill me in on the mission."

"Well…"

A few days later Oliver found himself being dragged by Bart down the street to destinations unknown. "So where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see, but I'm sure it'll help with your…problem," he said glancing down at Oliver's feet.

"I'm not getting plastic surgery for my feet Bart. I don't even think that's a real procedure not matter what A.C. thinks."

"Don't worry boss, I have something else in mind. In fact, here we are!" Bart said proudly holding his arms up Vanna White style in front of a building.

Oliver looked up. "Sole Savers. Pedicures and foot massages. What the-, Bart why are we here?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could pretty your feet up some. A little pedicure and maybe they won't be as vile."

"I'm not getting a pedicure. That's so, girly."

"Says the guy with highlights. It's not unusual for a guy to get a pedicure. The massages are awesome. And it's not like you  _have_ to get your nails painted."

Oliver turned to Bart incredulously. "How often do you get Pedicures Impulse, and do you get your nails painted."

Bart flushed slightly. "Do you know how much running I do daily? That's a lot of pressure on my poor feet. Every so often I like to treat myself with a pedicure. It's very relaxing."

"And the nails?"

Bart started sputtering. "I well, I mean, usually just the clear stuff and-".

Oliver ignored Bart and instead looked through the large window. He could see rows of chairs lined up with various women all getting pampered. Some were listening to IPODs, other's reading, and some laughing with the technician working on their feet. But one sight in particular caught his eye.

He ducked out of sight bracing him self against the wall next to the nail salon. He peered around carefully glancing through the window again. Was that-, it was. What was  _she_  doing here of all places.

Bart finally noticed Oliver's strange behavior. "Uh, is something wrong Ollie?"

"You didn't tell me Chloe would be here!"

"What? Chloelicious is here?" He ran up to the window pressing his face against it "Awww look, Chloe's getting a pedicure. Lois is here too. You guys can all sit together."

"Are you kidding? I'm not going in there."

"Why? It's just Chloe and Lois."

"I know. I can't let her see my feet."

"Who, Lois? I thought you were over her."

"Not Lois, Chloe!"

"Chloe, why would you care if she saw…Ohhhhhh. I get it. You like  _like_ our Watchtower."

"I never said that…"

"You think if she gets a look at your feet she will run screaming the other way. And that won't be good if you ever plan to win her affection. Especially if you plan to win her from me. Have you seen my feet? I have to say that they are quite exceptional in the beauty department," Bart finished bringing his foot up and looking at it admiringly.

"Forget the feet, do you really think I want Chloe to see me getting a pedicure. Yeah that's real manly."

"You have a point. But you might seriously consider not letting her see your feet if you ever have plans for her to look at you as a potential suitor. One look at those puppies and she won't ever be able to look at you the same."

Oliver looked into the Salon one more time. He saw Chloe laugh at something Lois said pointing down at her toes. He could just barely make out the pink that was being applied to her feet. For some reason he felt a desire for a closer look. Just as he took a slight step closer he saw her look up and over towards the window. Oliver once again ducked out of sight. After being sure she didn't see him, he quickly took off down the street dragging Bart with him.

He wasn't sure where these feeling were coming from, but one thing was for certain. Until he knew exactly how he felt for Chloe and how she felt towards him there was no way he could let her see his feet.

For the next week Oliver found himself obsesses with feet. Well just two pairs of feet that is. The only thing he could focus on was the plan to keep Chloe away from his feet, at the same time his overwhelming desire to see her feet.

Then it happened. One evening Chloe came over after work to help go over the surveillance gathered on the newest 33.1 building. She was obviously tired, and openly complained about having been on her feet all day. Amidst complaining about high heeled shoes being designed by sadistic men hell bent on creating a torture device against women, she took her shoes off. The left and then the right. Carefully removing said torture devices and then kicking them off to the side. Oliver watched in fascination as she pointed then flexed one perfect little creamy white foot and then the other stretching her poor little cramped toes. No matter how much his brain told him to look away, he couldn't take his eyes off the cute little pink toes as they wiggled in freedom. And if that wasn't enough, there on her big toe was a little daisy, begging him to look at it. And he did. He watched in fascination as she brought her feet up onto the coffee table crossing her delicate little ankles.

"That feels soooo much better. Sometimes I wish I could get away with running around bare foot all day, you know. Anyway back to business. So let's take a look at those surveillance records. Ollie, are you listening to me." Chloe asked looking up at Oliver who hadn't said a word since she sat down. He seemed to be staring at something. She followed his eye line until it reached her feet. "Ollie, is there something wrong with my feet? Oh, I'm so sorry. You probably think it's rude for me to put my feet on your coffee table that more then likely cost more then my last three months of pay." Chloe quickly began moving her feet down off the table and out of his sight.

"NO!"

Chloe stopped her movement. "No what."

"Uh no, it's fine. You can keep your feet where they are. No Problem at all."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh yea, no problem, I do it all the time."

"You do huh," she asked with a smile.

"Of course. Even the great Oliver Queen needs to put his feet up occasionally."

Chloe looked down at his still shoe clad feet. "Why don't you kick your shoes of and relax then. We'll be here for awhile."

"Uh, no thanks I'm good."

"Come on Ollie, it'll make me feel more comfortable."

"Well OK." Then being careful to keep his socks on he removed his shoes and placed his feet on the table next to Chloe's.

"Wow Grandma, what big feet you have," Chloe said with a laugh tapping his foot gently with hers.

He laughed nervously, "Yea I guess there freakishly huge."

"Think those are freakishly huge. Have you seen my best friend? Now HE has some freakishly huge feet. I think it's cute how your feet practically dwarf mine."

He smiled at that. "You think they are cute?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well I think your feet are cute too," he said as he tapped her foot with his this time. They shared a smile before Chloe turned away bringing a folder up and flipping through it. Oliver looked back down at their feet smiling at how her right foot was leaning slightly into his left one. Before he could second guess himself he leaned his left foot closer to her right foot until they were resting comfortably against one another. When she didn't jerk her foot away he chanced a glance at her and was pleased to see a slight blush on her cheeks even though she didn't look up from her papers.

Maybe the boys were wrong and she wouldn't run at the sight of his feet. But just to be on the safe side, Oliver decided it was best to keep his socks on. At least for now.

Over the next few weeks things were slightly uneventful. The league was at a stand still until Chloe deemed them ready to proceed. During that time she spent quite a lot of time at his penthouse going over records and notes, narrowing down what it was they were looking for. Oliver didn't mind her company. Sometimes the boys came over to help, but most of the time it was just the two of them. Alone. With her bare footed and him only in socks. It got to be a routine for them. She would come over after work, kick her shoes off and settle down on his couch with her computer and some folders. After some convincing she would get him to at least remove his shoes, although never his socks.

Once they were settled in the two would spend the rest of the night conversing quietly while they researched discussing just about anything from their recent findings, how things were at Queen Enterprises, her latest story at the Planet, the most recent development in the Lois and Clark soap opera or just life in general.

Regardless of what they talked about, one thing always happened. Sometime during their time together Oliver found a way to touch her feet. Usually it was like their first night where they rested them next to each other on the table. Sometimes she would curl her feet onto the couch lightly and he would sit close enough to just barely touch her toes. As she got more comfortable with him she would bring her feet up resting them on his legs. His favorite was when he got to give her a foot massage. The first time he suggested it she was hesitant. But now she would not so subtly place her feet in his lap with an innocent smile and wiggle those cute little pink toes in invitation.

He was always more then willing.

Oliver didn't have a definition of what he and Chloe were to one another, but whatever it was he liked it so far. He just had to keep her from running for the hills.

"Tower to Arrow, what's your status?"

"All clear at control. Files have been downloaded and sent, just waiting on confirmation before hitting detonation."

"Copy that Arrow. Aqua and Cyborg cleared all personal from building and are making one more sweep to be sure. Impulse has set all explosives and should be heading to control to meet up with you."

Just as Oliver opened his mouth to confirm with Chloe he felt a breeze at his side. He turned to see a smirking Bart leaning up against the door frame munching on a carrot. "Eh What's up Doc?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at Bart not even wanting to know where he got a carrot. "Arrow to Tower, Impulse just arrived. Awaiting confirmation to begin destruction sequence."

"Hold on that confirmation Arrow. Cyborg is heading to control to check something."

"Hold acknowledged. Waiting on your signal."

"I hope Cyborg hurries, I'm getting hungry."

"When aren't you hungry? We should be done in a few."

Oliver heard the doors swoosh open and turned aiming his crossbow at the intruder. When he saw it was indeed just Cyborg and Aquaman he lowered his weapon at his side. Cyborg hurried to the computer quickly hacking into some file Oliver hadn't known was there. "Watchtower, I'm sending you the file I told you about."

"Hey what does this big red button do," Bart asked reaching out to press said button. A.C. reached out smacking his hand.

"Don't touch things if you don't know what they are. You could hit the self destruct button before we are ready dumbass."

"Don't call me a dumbass Tuna breathe," Bart said shoving at A.C. In retaliation A.C. shoved him back, right into poor Oliver. Not prepared for the unexpected assault, Oliver's finger automatically tightened onto the crossbow's trigger.

The crossbow that was still pointing an arrow towards the floor.

An arrow that was then released.

Directly into Oliver's foot.

"Holy mother of-, oh geez, that hurts."

"Arrow, Arrow, are you alright?" Chloe's anxious voice came over the comm link."

Her only answer was some more explicative's she was sure would make even Lois blush.

"Impulse to Tower. There's been an…equipment malfunction."

"An equipment malfunction? What does that mean?"

"Uh, Arrow shot himself in the foot with an arrow."

"He did what?!"

"OK maybe it wasn't all his fault."

"Bart, I'm gonna kill you!"

Bart gulped. "I think I'm no longer needed here so I'll let you guys wrap up and I'll meet you at the Tower. See ya!" With that Impulse took off leaving a red faced Green Arrow, a guilty looking Aquaman, and a stunned Cyborg.

"Bart come back here!"

"Boss I am soooo sorry, I didn't mean to push him that hard."

"Boys, I don't now exactly what is going on, but I vote you grab the detonation device and get out. Arrow can you make it out okay or should I call in boyscout for a lift."

Through Oliver's labored breathing he could vaguely make out Chloe's calm voice. He really didn't want to be carried out by Superman, especially in front of Chloe so he tried to forget about the pain. "I'm good. If I can make it to my bike I'll be able to make it back just fine."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked worry evident in her voice.

He took another deep breath. Reaching down he broke the arrow off so it wasn't completely sticking out. He put some weight on his foot grunting loudly. "It hurts like hell but I can make it."

"Okay just get back as quickly as possible. Boy's help Arrow to his bike. I'll see you back here in a few."

With the aid of Cyborg and Aquaman, who continued to apologize the whole time, Oliver was able to make it to his bike. Thankfully he was able to still drive with his other foot.

After a quite painful ride Oliver arrived back at the WatchTower. He carefully stepped off his bike, and limped over to the elevator. Cyborg and Aquaman arrived at the same time he did and joined him in the elevator. Oliver leaned against the wall for support banging his head slightly. He had been using arrows for as long as he could remember, and not once did he ever shoot himself like this. What were the odds?

The elevator came to a stop and with some assistance from Victor and A.C. he limped his way out heading towards the couch. He was almost there when a small body launched at him knocking him onto the couch. He yelled out in pain as he jarred his foot more and the small body quickly let go.

"Oh my God. Are you okay? Bart explained everything. He is very sorry by the way. He's hiding out in your room until he thinks it's safe to come out. You better not be too hard on him. It was an accident, and you really should be more careful Ollie, really."

" _I_  need to be more careful? A.C. and Bart shouldn't have been goofing around. I'm the injured party," he said with a pout.

"I know you poor thing," she said giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. "But it's not like I can't fix you up real quick." With that she reached for his injured foot. After a quick examination she moved to take the shoe off.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Oliver said jerking his foot back.

"What do you think? I'm going to heal your foot. But in order to do that I need to see the injury, you know that. Now come here," she said reaching for his foot again.

With strength he didn't know he had he leapt off the couch moving away from Chloe. "You know, it's really not that bad. I'm sure a little band-aid and it'll be just fine. In fact I'm completely over it. Bart! Get out here!"

Bart cautiously opened the door sticking his head out.

"Bart, you're forgiven. It was an accident. I'm so not mad. Now that that is over with, I'm going to go. And take a shower. Alone." Oliver hobbled towards the bathroom as fast as he could go.

"FREEZE!"

He halted just barely at the door. He turned around to see Chloe with her hands on her hips. "What's your problem Oliver? That's more then a scratch. I need to heal it. I thought you were over your whole aversion to me using my powers."

"I am. I just don't think you need to use them on me. I'll be fine."

"I can see the arrow still in your foot."

"Oh that. Well it hardly hurts. Now if you excuse me."

"Oliver, just sit down so I can heal you," Chloe said mildly frustrated moving to block him from his goal. She reached out to guide him to the couch but he back pedaled away hiding behind A.C.

"Guys," he hissed low so Chloe couldn't hear, "help me out. Remember what you said, she can't see you know what."

"Ohhhh," the three heroes said sharing looks of understanding.

"You know Chloe, he's right; it's not all that bad. He'll be fine by tomorrow," Victor said stepping in front of Oliver to block Chloe's advances.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Little hole in the foot never hurt anyone," A.C. said helpfully.

"You know Chloelicious, Ollie is fine, but me, I have a cut on my finger see," Bart said holding up his finger batting his eyes. "Could you heal it for me? Please?"

Chloe stopped in front of the four of them crossing her arms. Lifting an eyebrow she said, "Move." With that the three shrugged apologetically at Oliver and moved away. Keeping a stern eye on Oliver she addressed the others again. "Leave us, we'll be fine. Be back tomorrow at 9am to review the mission. Lock up on your way."

"Guys, wait don't go."

"Sorry dude, you may be our leader, but Boss lady is way scarier."

And with that Oliver was left standing alone in his pent house with only Chloe.

"Now Chloe, I really think you should just forget this. I'll be fine," he said backing away from her advancing figure. He hobbled to the couch putting the coffee table between the two of them. Not willing to give in, Chloe came closer still until the two were involved in a slightly skewed game of chase around the coffee table until Chloe finally had it. When Oliver had his back to the couch, she launched herself over the table knocking him back into their earlier position.

"Now that I have you settled, let's see about your foot. Don't move I'm going to grab some towels and a bowl of water. And don't fight me on this again or I will call Superman to bring Lois over to hold you down." With that Chloe disappeared into his room, and returned a few minutes later. She set her supplies down and then helped him lay across the couch with his feet up on one end. She then reached to remove his boot as careful as possible. Once she had his boot off, she examined where the arrow was lodged into his foot.

"Ok. It's going to hurt, but I'm going to pull the arrow out first, then take your sock off so I can see the full wound."

Oliver laid his head back in what Chloe thought was preparation for the coming pain, but was really in preparation for her running like mad out the door. He sighed to himself 'This was it. The moment of truth. She was going to see his ugly hideous feet, and any hopes of having a relationship was going to be out the window.'

"Alright, get ready." She said as she lifted his foot placing it on a towel. "On three, 1, 2,  _3_." With that Chloe grabbed the arrow yanking it out tossing it to the side. She quickly removed his sock placing her hands over the wound. Oliver felt the familiar warm sensation wash over him as her powers kicked in. He felt the pain lessen until it was nonexistent. He braced himself for a scream of some sort or another disgusted reaction as Chloe got a good look at his foot.

When a few more moments passed and he didn't hear anything he cautiously raised his head. He looked on in confusion as Chloe continued to wash away the blood on his foot. When she deemed it clean she looked up at Oliver with a smile.

"See, all better," and with a move that surprised Oliver she leaned down and punctuated the statement with a quick peck on the top of his foot. He watched in awe as she stood up and began cleaning up the mess. Unless he was mistaken, she was making no move to run from him and his grotesque feet.

Oliver looked down. Yep, they looked the same as they did the day the Bros warned him not to show any woman his feet. Yet here he was. Not only had Chloe seen his feet. She healed them, cleaned them and even kissed them.

His face broke out into a he smile.

"What are you smiling at," Chloe said walking to the sink dumping the bowl and towels in it.

"You didn't run away screaming."

She walked back towards him sitting on the edge of the couch. She reached down and removed his undamaged boot freeing his other foot."Of course not. Why would I."

Oliver ducked his head blushing. "Just something the guys said."

"About what," Chloe said placing a hand on his cheek. He reached a hand up taking her hand off his cheek and clasping it between both of his.

"It's stupid. Trust me."

"I'd still like to know."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, but you can't laugh. A little while ago the guys told me that, well if I let a woman see my feet, she would run away screaming and I'd prett much be alone forever."

Chloe for her part laughed at his confession. "That's the silliest thing I ever heard. Why would they say that?"

"Because my feet look like, and I quote Bart here ,'Like Fred Flintstone got jiggy with a Hobbit, and their baby made it with Big Foot' end quote."

"Oliver there is nothing wrong with your feet, trust me. You don't have to worry about any potential romantic interests taking one look and running the other way."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it."

"So you're not going to run away now that you have seen my feet?"

"No I'm not going to- wait. What? Me?"

Oliver smiled at her reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, so I've been thinking. If you are interested, I was hoping you would like to officially date me. Me and my feet."

"You mean like be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I don't know. That's a tough decision. What are the benefits of being your girlfriend?"

"Well," Oliver said sitting up and pulling Chloe closer to his side draping an arm around her shoulders. "I figure as my girlfriend you could come over whenever you want to, have free reign over everything here including the green room, use of the Queen Jet or any other vehicles at anytime, and of course unlimited foot massages."

"That all sounds fantastic, but how would that differ from now," she said cheekily.

"Good point. Well everything else is really a benefit more to me then to you."

"Oh really, like what?"

"As my girlfriend you could accompany me to all those functions and benefits I have to go to all the time keeping me from being bored out of my mind. You can also be my constant companion out to dinner and shows looking dazzling making everyone else jealous. Also, as your boyfriend, I'll get to look at your feet all the time," he said reaching down removing her shoes making her laugh. "I have to say, you have the cutest feet I have ever seen," he said bring her feet up onto his lap rubbing them slightly. "But the biggest benefit will be being able to kiss you any time I want."

"Hmmm, now that's a benefit I could get behind."

"So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe pretended to think about it for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess. It's not like I have another boyfriend at the moment."

Oliver grabbed her around the waist twisting her so she lay under him and began tickling her. "You guess," he said amongst her laughter. "You guess!"

"Stop! Stop! I give."

When he finally stopped she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down until he was less then an inch away. "I would love to be your girlfriend Oliver Queen. Even if you have the ugliest feet I have ever seen," she finished with a large smile.

Oliver smiled back at her and bringing one hand gently to her face, he finally leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.

The two young heroes lost themselves to their kisses long into the night until finally falling asleep in each other's arms, their feet tangled happily together.


End file.
